The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus including a display and a touch panel, a program, and a control method.
From the past, there has been widely known an information processing apparatus including a display such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), and a touch panel that detects a contact position on a screen of the display (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-09441).
When making an input operation on an information processing apparatus including a display and a touch panel, a user touches a screen of the display with a finger, a stylus, or the like or slides a finger, a stylus, or the like thereon, thus making an input operation on the information processing apparatus.